


The perfect day

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't perfect but Derek didn't remember it that way.<br/>In his memory it was the most wonderful thing ever because it was Stiles and Stiles is perfect in a way nothing in Derek's life has ever been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so if anyone finds something wrong you are more than welcome to point it out and i will fix it.

Sheriff Stilinski reached the top of the stairs and took a deep breath.  
He was wearing a black tuxedo that his son made him buy for the occasion and holding a small wooden box. He ran a hand over his mouth and then move towards his son’s old bedroom.  
Stiles stood before the mirror in his bathroom, he tried to button down his shirt, but his fingers kept missing the holes. He began to get upset and almost tore the button when the door opened and his father walked in.  
John looked at his son and saw the frustrated look on his face so he put the wooden box on the dresser next to the door and approached him. “Are you okay son?” Stiles groaned in frustration, “those damn buttons aren't willing to do their job; I can't work like this." Stiles almost tore off his shirt. His father stood in front of him and Stiles raised his hand to give him access to the buttons.  
John adjusted his shirt and straightened the lines his son already created on his new shirt.  
Stiles watched his father at work and tried to understand what he did wrong. He ran his hand through his hair and then stopped when he remembered Erica’s warning him after she spent an hour on it.   
He exhaled and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. All morning he felt jumpy and restless and he couldn’t relax no matter what he did. His father finished with the shirt and went on to fix his blue bow tie.  
He still didn't understand why this suit but since Lydia made the choice he was more than happy to trust her taste that's also why she was the one responsible for making all the choices today.  
Stiles looked at his father in an attempt to distract himself; the sheriff was wearing, for the first time since Stiles remembered, a fancy black tuxedo. He looked a little tired but Stiles guessed that he also couldn’t sleep last night.  
"Hey Dad, we're good right?” His father finished tying his tie and pulled back to examine his work, “Of course we're good. Are you okay? “Stiles tried to smile but he could feel his expression changing to that of worry and concern.  
John put a hand on his son's shoulder and then released him so he could go get the wooden box.  
“Here you go, son." Stiles took the box from his father and opened it. Inside they were two golden cuff links on black velvet, "I wore them when I ... Your mother chose them for our wedding. Thought you might like to wear them but if you prefer to wear the ones Lydia got than... “John was interrupted mid-sentence when Stiles jumped and hugged him. It took John a moment to realize what was happening and then he hurried to hug his son back.

“Scott, what the hell? Why are you not wearing your suit? “Lydia walked towards Scott who rushed to stand behind Allison."It's fine." Allison said and looked at her boyfriend with a smile, “I told him not wear it yet, but don’t worry, it’s here with us.” She pointed to the package Scoot was holding, “and Scott is going to wear it now, right Scott?” Scott quickly nodded and kissed Allison’s cheek before running from Lydia.  
"What's your boyfriend’s problem? “Lydia asked and put her hands on her hips. "He doesn’t have problems; I told you I thought it would be safer for the suit if he would wear it here. “  
Alison watched her friend's face, "Are you okay?” Lydia fixed her hair and looked at the yard, most of which was already prepared for the event.  
“People are supposed to come in one hour and nothing is ready, I have to convince the catering guy to come in at three because he claims I told him to be here at five even though I know I said three, this dress I chose for the bridesmaids is not as flattering as I thought and now your boyfriend isn’t wearing his suit." Lydia took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
Allison smiled, “You’re acting like a bride on her wedding day.” Lydia opened her eyes, "Just because I'm not the bride doesn’t mean I can’t go crazy today. I should be allowed to; I'm the one that’s carrying this whole thing. "  
Allison Linked arms with Lydia and began walking towards the dozens of white chairs arranged in the form of a half circle. "The place looks great, I mean, look at the charming lights and tables and flowers, you have really outdone yourself Lydia.” She stopped and turned her Lydia to her, “and these dresses are beautiful and the color really suits you.”  
Lydia watched Allison and then a small smile appeared on her face, “I knew I was keeping you around for a reason.” She hugged Allison quickly and turned to walk towards Jackson who was already taking off the tie that she had picked for him.

“Oh God, we're late.” “We’re not late.”  
Isaac increased the car’s speed while Boyd put on his silver gray tuxedo coat.  
“Boyd, we’re an hour away from town and I'm not sure there is enough gas in the car for half that trip.” Boyd began to tie his bright purple tie while looking at his reflection in the mirror, "Everything will be okay."  
His calm voice really annoyed Isaac. "Man, are you serious? Why can’t you be realistic? "  
“Arrgh …" a stifled cry came from the back seat and made both of them turn to look in the rearview mirror.  
” He's all right? ““He’ll be fine.” Boyd replied, sounding now much less confident.  
"We shouldn’t have done this, whose idea was it to have a bachelor party three towns away? “ Boyd didn’t answer just looked at him, hinting that it was Isaac's fault.  
"Oh God, Lydia is going to kill me."

"So where the hell are the guys? “Jackson sat next to Scott who continued to play with his tie.” didn’t you talk to them? “Asked Scott and kept pulling his tie until Jackson slapped his hand away and fixed it for him."I can’t reach any of them but I did talk to Boyd about an hour ago and he said they’re on their way. “Scott thanked Jackson and went on to examine Lydia’s handiwork  
The Stilinskis’s back yard was where Stiles and Scott used to practice lacrosse, where they built their first barricade, where they slept outside all night, or at least tried to until Stiles remembered there was a Spiderman marathon and they eventually fell asleep in the living room covered in candy.  
It used to be all that but now it was different.  
Right now the yard was a perfect background for a fairytale wedding every girl, as Allison had told him, would’ve want.  
"They will get here in time. “Scott said and hoped he was right, the last thing he wanted to do was explaining to Stiles why they weren't here or worse to Lydia who would kill him on the spot.  
"We should’ve have stayed with them. “Jackson said, rising from his chair, probably because he saw Lydia coming to the area where they sat.  
Scott thought about last night, they partied and enjoyed themselves together, probably more than any other time together.   
When the night became morning, Scott and Jackson had to go back to help Lydia with all sorts of stuff that she insisted were important for the big day.  
Speaking of the devil, Lydia reached them at that moment and before she disappeared with Jackson blurted out, "fix your tie McCall."  
Allison joined him and clasped her hands with his fingers, a position that was familiar to him. "Are you excited?" She asked with a shining smile. Scott looked at the most beautiful girl in the world and ran a hand through her brown hair, "I'm always excited when I'm with you." She rolled her eyes and laughed. The Sound of her laughter made his heart soar and he couldn't help but kiss her. "No, silly. I'm talking about today. You're the best man. "She said after he let go of her lips. Scott looked at their combined hands, "we haven't talked yet, and I'm worried that I wouldn't know what to say if he'll need me to."  
Allison slid a finger under his chin and lifted it so he would look at her, "You don't need to say anything Scott. Simply be there for him. Right Now he's with Danny and I'm pretty sure that Jackson convinced him to buy them some very inappropriate things for their wedding night. "  
Scott laughed and kissed her hand before he entered the house and went to see his best friend.

 

One hour later -

 

"Isaac, you have the rings?"Isaac patted his pockets and then relief washed over him as he felt them in his breast pocket. He nodded to Boyd before rushing into the house. Lydia saw them just a few moments later and was fast approaching them, "What do you think you're doing? Do you guys have any idea what time it is? Everyone get here on time but you! "  
What was really scary about Lydia right now was the fact that there was a smile plastered on her face in case any of the guests will feel her anger and feel that something was wrong.  
"We're sorry Lydia," Boyd said in his calm voice, "The car got stuck on the way and we had to fill it up."Lydia's examined the both of them and a look of confusion appeared on her face, "So where Derek? Did you happen to bring my groom with you? "  
The two boys looked at each other, turned to look at the car they left behind and then ran back while Lydia groaned in frustration behind them.

Erica opened the bedroom door and found Scott sitting on the naked bed.   
"So where's the bride-to-be?" She asked and looked around the room. Scott gestured toward the bathroom door. "He's throwing up in there?" Erica walked into the room and sat on the desk chair. "I hope not." said Scott taking her joke way too seriously. Erica took out the small mirror she kept in her purse and began to check her red lipstick that she had on in spite of Lydia's Insistence that all of the bridesmaids look the same.  
The sound of water was heard and then Stiles came out of the bathroom.   
Erica had to admit, Lydia made a great choice for his suit. Stiles was wearing a silver suit with a bright bluish bow tie that did something amazing to his eyes. He seemed now more than ever the man he had become and not the boy she once knew.  
"So how do we feel B-man?"  
Stiles was surprised to find Erica in the room, "You know what? I'm getting married and I'm great. I'm fucking great and If I'm less than great than I have some stuff that Danny gave me that is going to make this night even more memorable than it was going to be. "  
Erica laughed and got up to put her arms around Stiles's neck, "Look at you, you're growing up. I may not be able to wait to be your second wife and just eat you up right now."  
Stiles rolled his eyes and she continued to laugh, "You think I'm kidding? You just wait see how serious I am."  
Stiles watched her walk away," and what will Boyd say about this? "  
"Ooh baby, Boyd simply loves the idea of having you in our bed; I mean what's better for our love life than a little white meat?" She left while Scott and Stiles were too stunned to respond. "You think she was serious?" asked Scott. "God, I hope not."

"Son?" Derek lifted his head from the sink and dried his face before turning to face sheriff Stilinski."You okay? "John looked worried and Derek tried to answer, but all that came out was a hoarse groan." tough night, eh?" John asked with a half smile, Derek nodded.  
"You want me to tell Lydia to wait ...." Derek shook his head.   
"Are you sure?" John said, "Yes, I'm sure. " Derek answered his voice was thick and rough.  
John nodded again and turned to leave.  
"Mr. Stilinski." Called Derek and John turned to look at him, "Thank you for everything." Derek said. He looked at his hands and then back at John, "You gave me a chance despite everything and I know that we wouldn't be here today if you didn't take that risk with me. I want you to know that I understand and appreciate it very much. "John nodded again and turned to leave but stopped when Derek went on, "I want you to know that I'll take care of him. You'll never have to worry about him again, I promise. "John smiled and then said, "I know son, I have a shotgun and a license to kill, then there's no way you hurting my son."  
The two stared at each other until Lydia yelled from the hallway that everyone needs to get going. Now!

The band began to play and Stiles tried to keep his heart's rate calm, he knew Derek, who was on the other side of the house, could hear him.  
At this moment the both of them were on either side of his old house and in a moment both of them will walk towards the yard where they will meet and go together to the altar.  
Scott put his hand on his best friend's back, "we're ready?"   
"Just a minute, can you give me a sec?" Scott nodded and turned to Lydia and Alison who stood beside him and motioned for them to move back.  
Stiles took a deep breath, "Hey, sour wolf, I know you can hear me. I'm freaking out here and I'm pretty sure you're too but I'm gonna need you to not be. I need you to at least look unafraid and relax because I won't be able to do this otherwise. I mean, this is it; this is what being married to me will actually be. You'll need to be the cold head one, I'll get you to loosen up but you'll be the one that needs to hold my hand whenever I feel like killing someone. And today, today I'm gonna need you to make sure nothing distracts me from the fact that today it's just about you and me. Ok? "  
Stiles went silent but wasn't sure what answer he was waiting for until Scott patted his shoulder and said quietly, "He said all kinds of things that I'm never saying to you but basically, he said yes."   
Stiles laughed with relief then looked at both of his bridesmaids and his father who joined them, "Let's get this show started"!

The ceremony was moving. At least that was what Lydia and Alison who told him.  
All Styles remembers is Derek coming from the other side of the house dressed in his dark suit that made him look so good, the feeling of his hand in Derek's hand when they met in front of the altar, and Derek's eyes looking into his during the ceremony and causing him to forget the dozens witnesses cheering them on when they finally reached the best part and kissed.

When night fell, and the little lights above the dance floor lit up and it looked like huge stars adorned the sky in their honor, Derek toke Stiless hand and stood in the middle of the dance floor where he held it while dancing to a song Stiles can't even remember.  
After the first song ended they were joined by Erica and Boyd, Lydia and Jackson, Alison and Scott and surprisingly his father and Marcia who dragged him with her.  
The celebration lasted for hours and it was full of crazy dancing, Games Stiles didn't recall agreeing to, awkward toasts from Scott and Short and moving ones from his father.

Stiles leaned on Derek while sitting in their chairs and watched their friends partying on the dance floor. "I don't believe we got through this." Stiles took his hand and looked at the ring he put on Derek's hand just a few hours ago, "I'm so glad its over."  
Derek looked at him and then bent down to kiss him gently, "I'm glad it actually happened." Stiles looked at him and a look of confusion appeared on his face, "You didn't think I'd go through with this?"  
Derek looked at the stars covered sky and said, "I know you love me, but marriage is something else. You tie our lives together forever; even if we get divorced someday we'll always be connected. "  
Stiles took Derek's face in his hands and forced him to look at him," Derek Hale, you think I'm dumb enough to not know what the meaning of marriage is? I know who you are and I know what's waiting for us. You and I. Me and you. It's done. No return. No nothing. I chose you long ago and now you just have to deal with it. "  
Stiles went back to rest his head on Derek's shoulders and felt them relax.  
"I love you too."

 

It wasn't perfect. Nothing in Derek's life was perfect. His family wasn't there. He didn't have anything he could wear of his father and his mother will never get to know Stiles.  
It wasn't perfect but Derek didn't remember it that way.  
In his memory it was the most wonderful thing ever because it was Stiles and Stiles is perfect in a way nothing in Derek's life has ever been.

Stiles is family.


End file.
